callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:No Russian
Untitled Added an image, hope it's appropriate. Also, what should we do about the page Team Player (level)? I think we should at least merge some of the info into this article (like the reference and trivia section)... Random Man 0213 21:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You are free to replace the picture if a better one is found (the current pic is merely a placeholder). Alright I'm confused now. The actual title of the mission is Team Player, so why does this article exist? LegendaryPsycho 21:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Turns out the actual level of the mission is No Russian, not Team Player. Also, ign said that Makarov said "Here's your message" after he shoots you when you attempt to get on the van. Should we put that in? http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/103/1039324p1.html Thanks. Random Man 0213 21:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC Death Toll at Airport? I think we should try to find an approximate statistic of the death toll of civilians, security, and FSB seperately in the level, then place it in trivia as in "The total number dead or wounded by Makarov and his team were (xxx) people, (x) civilians, (x) terminal police, and (x) FSB troops." GeneralHansen 04:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 243 seen in mw3 (A bully user 00:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC)) Four Gunmen Finally got all names. Vladamir Makarov - Viktor - Kiril - Lev - Player(Alexei Borodin)Pfc. Joseph Allen 13:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I think we need confirmation from Infinity Ward that Team Player is a different level. --DevilWarrior112 16:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) man i cant find the vid anywhere. i have tried searching everything. i got rick rolled 3 times!(lol)Guthix's mage2 00:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) its been taken off of the internet because of copyright purposes ?Whipsnap? 09:25, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Team Player The level Team Player is about you playing as U.S. Ranger in Afghanistan. You can see scenes from the levev in the new "Infamy" trailer its the one when soldiers filming with camera and the blown bridge, you know... when the soldier is grabbing a gatling gun. ---NooBiBoy Copyright Infringement I don't understand, how can an article be a copyright infringement, specifically this one and pretty much all the other ones? Makarov So....in this mission you go undercover to stop Makarov and for that even civilian casualties are accepted....why cant I just shoot Makarov in the head at the beginning of the mission? -- 15:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) They couldnt shoot him probably because they need him for info on other terrorists or something but i thought that when i first saw the video ?Whipsnap? 15:47, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "He trades blood for money." The implication here is that the goal is to gain his trust so you can find out who paid him for the job. I think the end implication is that Shepard was the one responsible, so he double crosses both Allen and Makorov to set up the Russian invasion of the US. Especially considering how he says "it will cost you a piece of yourself." Turns out he was being quite literal. -- 11:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) TRAILER In the trailer (launch) all of the flights turn to 'delayed'. Sounds like someone was there to turn them that way, in adition to the fourshooters. I honestly doubt that, probably just a symbolic move by Infinity Ward, to add to the emotional/dramatic impact of the level, even considerng it's already some pretty heavy stuff. Video games are not bound by the laws of physics. And also, please sign your posts! PShizzzzle 23:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I ment thatsomeone must have hacked the system, so planes would not leave, incresing casulaties. and im......well dont have an acount, call me tolge. :Prob Makarov. I dunno the storyline of the mission, but I'd put my bet on the bad guy. Btw, to sign ur posts, put the ~~~~ to automatically sign. 23:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i would bet the police would have changed it they would have access to the computers remotely and i dought planes would leave with out air trafic control, when you reach the out side of the level it also looks like police are on the runway also making your theoy less likely 23:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Kamakse It's not hacking, it's standard airport lockdown procedure. Obviously, the gunfire probably could have been heard from large distances and a police officer of FSB soldier would have thrown the switch or made a call to initiate lockdown procedures. I was in an airport in Montreal when a bomb scare was called in. Those plastic doors you see in the part of the level with the elevators close and all the flights switch to delayed or cancelled. It's also funny to note that their are two flights from Zakhaev Airport, Moscow to two other airports in Moscow. 06:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I know there's commentary, but here's full gameplay of the level. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiPe-z40Zbs kind of obvious Allen was killed, and was let by Sheperd to help kill the people. but then, Sheperd was a betrayer... Walkthrough I call dibs on making a walkthrough for this map. :D Darkman 4 02:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) HydroFire: Not much to write in a walkthrough of this level. Why is everyone making a big deal of this level? I want to know why there is alot of controversy on this level for killin innocent civilians. Has anyone ever heard of Grand Theft Auto? - BGA, 11:42 PM, November 22 2009 (Eastern Time) this is alot worse that gta 1 because it happns alot in the world at the mome 2 some people may have lost a loved one this way 3 its alot more gory than gta and when your playing your the bad guy in the game wich means its giving out the wrong messegs but you do have a point but i would say this is a lot worse than gta. Those three facts work against GTA as well. - BGA hell....i think this level is a little bit offensive to me cause i am russian......- by Tehpwnage22 Wll, this is the first time you are "bad" in a game that fights terrorists. It is pretty messed up. Wii+PC 10:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I kinda agree this level cause this little bit disturbing me but this what cause my anger for age ratings and the governments cause of 18 age rating Scarecrow872 22:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) more gory then GTA no GTA you can rip heads off I'm not sure the bit about getting the achievement is correct. I did my first playthrough on regular, in which I played through "No Russian." My second playthrough was on on veteran, and I skipped "No Russian". When I finished the game, I got the achievement for finishing the game on hardened or veteran. they made it like that so that you dont have to do the most destubing misstion of all as some might find it offencive in the end they just made it so you woldent have to do it to commplete the game contiue on this if you dont under stand. This page needs a spoiler warning, it clearly says that the CIA agent dies. Beginning I'm not quite fluent in Russian, but when Makarov was talking to his henchmen at the beginning, I thought I heard "S'nami Bog." That means God is with us... pretty eerie. Myko Ducor 21:02, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think Makarov said that like a morality boost or that they wont get killed cause god protected them or something....but I kinda highly doubt that cause god would never help or protect a guy who goes around killing people of his own nationality....... Tehpwnage22 15:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, he looks alive to me, so... 20:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Why did he say S'nami bog in first place? Maybe he is religious?Scarecrow872 22:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It definantly seems like some people have not payed attention to the whole story verry well the whole point in why shepard send you on it is hes helping the russians and he sets you up with mackarov and tells him who you and in the verry end when he kills you it is because you are an american and when they find one of the terrorists dead they find out he is american so they asume the whole groupe was american, this is why at the beginning he says (remember no Russian) because the whole point is to make the russians believe they were americans had ploted this out hence why they invaded, and for other people the reason there are so many Russian planes there is because its a russian airport, and for the people that have a problem with this level or think its offensive get this YOU DONT HAVE TO PLAY THAT LEVEL at the very beginning it even asks if you would like to skip it because of its nature. First off, I like how the "Plot Holes" were expunged; this isn't the place to discuss how illogical a mission in a video game is. Now, there's a lot of Trivia. Do you think it would be beneficial to break it into a "Notes" section, which would contain relevant tips on how to beat the mission? The Teddy Bear and 1337 lines are certainly trivia, but recommending to shoot when the swat guys come in should be in a different category. Myko Ducor 23:55, December 3, 2009 (UTC) seconded, it should be in a seperate "tips" section. --TNT LotLP 23:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I changed it. There came to be a lot of trivia (even more than what's remotely useful, in my opinion) and this fits other mission pages like Wolverines! now. Myko Ducor 00:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ur tripping u saud theirs no trophies i got unnessecary roughness in that mission That's a trophy that you can get on any level. The article means trophies you can only get on this level.-- 02:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) oh sorry my bad heyy i no this is off topic but do u now how 2 gt the 'devastaor' tittle Please sign your posts with four tildes, and if you want to know how to get certain titles, check out the Playercard section for tips on how to unlock those things. --TNT LotLP 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) backstory i found in another level i found some thing neat, on the level when you are at makrovs house in the mountains there is a news paper cliping you can read with a scope saying the russain goverment knew it was makrov, but the dead american made them think they had american help. it also talks about when the goverment declares war on america. its neat you should go read it and then edit your wiki page about this lv i am suprised no one else found this. 23:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) kamakse Allen's actions I realize this is mostly speculative, but I figured any real answer would be good for the article... Is any reasoning given as to why Allen/Alexi willingly went along with the attack? Assuming as the cutscenes state his end goal is stopping Makarov.. it makes sense that he'd try it then and there, since presumably ( given how the mission ends ) he wasn't in on Shepherd's plans at all. Just wondering if there's any logic given to the scene or not. 22:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, if Allen killed Makarov and the others, he would be all alone to face the FSB/Internal troops/Security guards. Also, you can't underestimate the power of authority. If Shepherd ordered Allen he needed to stick it through to the end, then maybe Allen felt obliged to do so, no matter what. Ant423 02:08, January 20, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Yeah but you would think he would go " I was just ordered by a very high ranking person to go undercover with the worlds biggest terroist and i can slaughter innocent civilians to stay undercover?" and just go why do that when i can just get in the van and say '' gotta use the restroom be right back'' and have a bomb go off killing them all? PLease comment 00:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That would never work because this guy is a professional terrorist... you think he wouldn't suspect that he is being targeted for assassination? And anyway, even if he didn't suspect the part about the bomb, he probably would have shot you for not going earlier or left you behind since he is just that bad and he wants to hurry up and get it done with. Also, slaughtering innocent civilians is unfortunately done by undercover agents in real life. If they didn't go with it, they would be killed by them. 18:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC)rto_c What does he say? Hey, does anyone know what the guy on the PA system says in this level? Sgt. S.S. 19:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) call of duty MW game case Just to let you know beside a cash register is a xbox 360 moernwarfare 1 game case, its easier to recognise it with the pc version ( better textures ) its green has the game case features and also the front cover and even back cover . so might be good puttin this in trivia. Enemies list On the enemies list it says civilians. Can someone describe how they actually are enemies and not just civilians? Smuff 18:45, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Becauase they can be killed without penalty and they have red corsshairs. Ant423 02:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 no russian is sooo mest up isnt no russian is soo mest up.please tell me modern warfare 2 why is no russian so mest up.im new to the call of duty wiki so i dont know but if u can comment tell me if u know why no russian is so mest up.thank you. Yo, Unsignable! Grammar, please! It's embarrassing! Oh, and IW was trying to showcase the brutality and mercilessness of modern tesrrorist attacks. I have to admit, though, it is quite messed up, especially when you see the injured civilians pooling their hands over their bloody faces and trying to drag their friends to safety only to be brutally 'pwnt' by one of the gunmen. 06:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude if you don't like it just skip it JackIsASpy 20:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's just one of the more intense maps, it's not messed up at all. Par Jack Smuff 20:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IW was just trying to pull a shock and awe. Wii+PC 10:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Russian knew Makarov was behind the attack In Loose Ends in of the newspaper clippings it said that the Russian govenment believed that Makarov was behind the airport attack. So there should be no need for argument as to whether Makarov has been identified in the attack at all, because he IS actually believed to be involved. 13:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why not just kill Makarov Why didn't Shehperd just tell Allen to kill Makarov? He had such an easy opportunity, and even if he died afterward, he still would've kill him. This would've stopped the Russian-American war, all the deaths of the civilians and american/TF141 soldiers that died as a result of the war, and so on.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 22:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Shepherd wanted an excuse for the American military to be mobilized. The Russian invasion of the U.S. was just that opportunity. Shepherd's overall goal was to become a war hero for defeating the Russians and killing Makarov. That's why he took the DSM for himself in Loose Ends; TF141 would have found out that he was actually working with Makarov for a short time, making him a scapegoat that he could betray. 23:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Remember, Shepherd was a narcissist, he saw himself as the protagonist and Makarov as the antagonist. To him TF141, the Rangers and the Ultranationalists were his pawns, in the end even Shadow Company were just pawns to him. [[User: Darthkenobi0|''Darthkenobi0]] BlogTalk 23:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can't destroy the helicopters? That bit about not being able to kill the helicopters in the article is wrong. You can destroy the transport helicopters using your M203, but you have to be fast, and do it enough times that you get the trajectory right. And the little birds go down really easily. About a dozen rounds from your M4, and they'll drop. Anyone else tired of this? Is anyone else tired of hearing all of this "controversy"? Sure, you kill innocents, but, hello, it's just a video game. Yet people keep ranting and raving about how it's evil or some other crap. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 14:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Just imagine in if it took place in america, or was not skippable. There would be bans for the bans. Wii+PC 10:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) The Number of casualties During the cutscene for Takedown it shows all the casualties of the airport massacre, as it picked out Pvt. Allen's file. Can someone see how many deaths there were? You'd need to play the cutscene at a fraction of the speed RaptorMW3 07:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It repeats names and it would be kinda pointless to count that many names User:Dschu44 10:20, September 21, 2010 Even if it's a rough estimate, because it seems as though they listed a lot more deaths than there really were. Some people escape and others dodge the gunmen. RaptorMW3 11:48, September 22, 2010 (UTC) as stupid as it sounds, i think someone should just go through playing a youtube vid of the level and counting all the people shot or laying dead. I did. I played through the level slowly, leaving the job to Makarov and his team. I counted approx. 148 bodies inside the airport. I didn't counted those FSB outside the airport building. I did what I could, it may not be the best but that's better than nothing. I also couldn't count those bodies that had disappeared since they were not there anymore. Hope it helps. Starship Troopers 06:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I have looked for the names of the dead security offiver 8675309 and 8675308 are amound them in the elevator i did the elevator freeze glitch. if you shoot the baggage in the metal detactor rack they have a cell phone i have not been able to get a name thouth. (A bully user 00:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC)) The mission is funny when... .... you turn enemies off via a mod. I tried it just to see if my theory is correct, and yes, none of the Russians shoot anyone when you have the No Enemy mod on. HOWEVER, I would say about 60% of the civvies are scripted to die, and so when you reach the first massacre, there is no sound, nothing, and then all the civvies just flail and fall over. Going to play it through now with no clip, and it should make certain that they are mostly scripted to die. RaptorMW3 12:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice feelin' Just got mad ( don't ask from what ) an' needed somethin' to let my anger on . Thought No Russian will do . An' Bingo ! Makes the mad guy get relaxed . To all those who got mad from somethin' an' need somethin' to let their anger on : Play No Russian . X29 14:50 November 21 2010 . This is the only reason MW2 got rated M for violence because the rest of the game show discolered blood and it didn't even stay on the grounds Butthead4Butthead4 20:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright yet it still doesn't belong here. Can I delete this anybody?Sniperteam82308 21:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's called a talk page for a reason dumasss Butthead4 Yes but talk pages are meant for expand or fix the artical this belongs in a forumn meant for discussion or talking or a blog same reasons as a forumn just more user friendly.Sniperteam82308 20:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Why is the quote misspelt "Rember No russian" insteadt of "Remember No russian" ?' Zee Zombie master 14:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Traitor...? Even though Makarov kills you to send a message, if you shoot/hurt/kill one of Makarov's men , he will say " You traitor!" First of all, Unsigned, sign your posts! Second of all, Makarov was planning to kill Allen during extraction, so if Allen shot him before then...well, how else would he be able to cover it up? - 02:58, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Shepherd Legooreostudios 21:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) what does shepherd means by : you don't want to know what does it costed to put you next to him, it will cost you a piece of yourself, it will cost nothing compared to everything you'll save? He meant that if he went undercover he would have to do all these horriblie things, he has to be willing to killing and masscare innocent civilians to convince Makarov to let him into his group, cost=killing alot of people, and he says the cost of himself is compared to everything he saves, he killed 50 people so 100,000 could live. Get what im saying? Marine One 00:36, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 01:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ya i get it now thanks! (CC) The Title: No Russian Any ideas on why it's called No Russian? Subject 16 18 02:41, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Cos Makarov says "Remember, no russian" at the start of the level. I guess he was meaning no russian speaking as they wanted to give the feeling America was helping them and they are heard speaking in forced american accents through the mission Nism100 16:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Survivors I had noticed this several times I played through the level that if you go back into the Airport it is possible to have survivors 1, After you proceed up the Elevator you can quickly turn and kill the man helping the injured man in the Cosmetic Store you can come back and see him (injured man) sitting completly still in the same spot. He body is a solid objecet he can't be walked through, and if you shoot him you will her a grunt and can walk through is body. '''2, '''If you once again go up the elevator and hang a left you should continue left through the Airport. If you come back and go next to the Book Store their will be a man who will lay his back against the wall. He will entire his death animation becouse you did not get close enough the first time to start it. He will evelutionly die. In conclusion I wish for theis to be added to Trivia if it is alright with everyone else. Just let me know. (A bully user (talk) 17:48, November 4, 2012 (UTC)) How it should have ended There is a parody in the YouTube video it should have ended http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VuVRE6BOJc, would it be intresting to mention that on the trivia article? Egon Eagle (talk) 22:10, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think so. People on YT can make whatever they want out of MW2's material, and most, if not all of the videos and/or images made aren't worthy of putting in the trivia.- 22:42, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::But HISHE has made a lot of parodies based on many famous movies and video game such as Super Mario, Terminator, Captain America and The Hobbit, take a look. Egon Eagle (talk) 17:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC)